The Third Assassin
by Glass The Absol
Summary: A fatal explosion of the Animus kills Desmond and crew, which leads way to a whole new story, one of a tall vulpine-like grey quadruped and the famed assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze, where the two find themselves meeting in the oddest of places - right in the heart of the Brotherhood.


**The Third Assassin**  
_-A Glass The Absol Crossover Fanfiction_  
_Crossover Of - Assassins Creed Brotherhood and Pokemon._  
_Characters - Ezio and Umbreon(Umbrin)_  
_Summary - A fatal explosion of the animus kills Desmond and crew, which leads way to a whole new story, one of a tall vulpine-like grey quadruped and the famed assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze, where the two find themselves meeting in the oddest of places - right in the heart of the Brotherhood._  
_-DISCLAIMER-_  
_I do not own Assassins Creed or Pokemon. I mean, I'm 14 - too young to own companies that make such awesome games/animes/mangas._  
**_Chapter 1 - A fatal error can cause a new story_**

"Desmond! Desmond! Crap! Wake up you imbecile!"  
Desmond jerked awake, gasping for air. Last he knew, he was just about to assassinate The Spaniel, then suddenly he was back in the present day. "What's wrong?" He managed to get out, before he saw what the problem was. The machines are sparking, alarms were blaring and some things were even on fire. "What happened!?" He cried, watching as another machine caught fire.  
"We don't know! They just exploded!" Lucy said, trying to douse one of the flames. Desmond went to get a bucket, but before he could, the Animus sparked, and then a series of beepings followed. "Look out!" Desmond yelled, then, the Animus exploded.

Fire engulfed everything, and the group were incinerated, never to be seen again. Then the whole building collapsed, and with it, the remains of the Animus.

* * *

Umbrin raced through the forest, looking back to see the Arcanines were still pursuing him. Grinning the umbreon's red rings glowed in anticipation at the kill coming up. Running ahead more, Umbrin spun around, but as he attacked, a bright flash engulfed him and the surrounding forest, knocking the dark type out.

When he woke up he was inside a large stone-like structure. Getting to his paws, Umbrin shook out his coat, the grey material shuffling with the movement. His belt slid to the side, and with an annoyed sigh Umbrin grabbed the belt in his jaws, twisting it back into place. His ears perked at the sound of something behind him. Grabbing his sword in his mouth, Umbrin unsheathed the blade, spinning to face his unknown attacker. A tall male human with a white coat stood there, a hood disguising his face, though Umbrin could see a scar over the right side of his lip. One belt like strap connected to a shoulder pad, which held in place a cape, much like his own red one. Red showed as highlights to the white clothing, with a silver gauntlet on each hand. A sword sat at this human's waist as well, but the thing that caught Umbrin's attention was the symbol on the man's belt. Much like the one on his own belt, it symbolized the human as a member of the assassins.

"What? An overgrown cat has somehow made it's way into the Brotherhood?"

Umbrin growled at the sarcasm in the man's voice. "What's it to you?"

_That_ seemed to catch the Assassin off guard - which was surprising to say the least. "Cazzo, it can_ talk_?"

Umbrin nodded. "Yes, I can talk. Who're you?" the Umbreon asked, clearly not knowing who this human was.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Brotherhood leader. You?"

"Umbrin, master pokemon assassin." Umbrin said, sheathing his blade. Then a sudden thought came to mind. "Wait, _the_ Ezio? As in, the famous assassin only heard of in myths? I am most definitely not in the Pokeworld anymore. May I ask where it is I have appeared in?"

"Italy, Tiber Island. This is the Brotherhood. You seem to be quite able if you can appear in my base without me noticing. And you seem to be unable to return to your world. Would you join me in the Brotherhood while you are here?"

Umbrin's eyes widened. "You're asking? Course I would! I suppose I need to do the Leap of Faith and the initiation?"

Ezio nodded. "Over here." With that the Assassin turned, going into the hall where Umbrin would become an Assassino. When Umbrin had come up to where Ezio stood, the Assassin began the initiation.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted._"

Because Umbrin had paws instead of hands, Ezio branded the third digit in Umbrin's paw, before leading the Umbreon to where he would perform a Leap of Faith.

Umbrin looked out the balcony, before breaking into a run, jumping off the ledge, his forelimbs stretched out in front of him, his back limbs stretched out behind. Umbrin then flipped, landing in the water below on his back, easily swimming out and racing back up to where Ezio stood.

Ezio nodded to Umbrin, approving his innitiation. "_You have proven yourself worthy. Today, commit to uphold the pillars of our Creed. We are Assassins._"


End file.
